Why did you choose her? sequel!
by FanFicheroine
Summary: Sequel of Why did you choose her? T for fighting scenes and some blood.


**Well, here's the sequel of Why did you choose her? I bet y'all waited for this!**

** Finn's P.O.V.**

Things were going great for me, Jake and Fi, we've been dating for…five months, maybe? She's been bothering me about moving in with her, and I keep saying no. I just don't want anything to happen in the tree fort you know when Jake can't focus at all! Meh what am I talking about? Jake can take care of himself! Well yes he can, but he can't focus properly...sometimes. Meh let's stop talking about this, well I'm walking alone to the candy kingdom and I see a shadow…no two shadows. Freaking Stalkers. I turned around and saw…**Nobody**. That's weird. I went to the castle, but no princess. Where could she be? Out? Was she the shadow? Well, I hadn't check her science room yet. I checked the science room, and saw nobody. Where could she be? "Anyone there?" I called across the room. "Princess?" I checked the room. "NOW!" I heard a person yelled. I blacked out the last thing I saw was a blurry pink creature and a blurry yellow creature. I woke up;

"I seen you have woken up." A voice called.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yeah idiot." That blurry creature was wearing a ski mask he took it off and he was;

I raised my eyebrow "Choco?"

Choco nodded, "Yes, it's me."

"Why'd you black me out?"

He just ignored me, and went out to see princess. Luckily, I wasn't tied up, I just followed him outside then I saw, princess with flame prince. I clenched my fist, when I saw the fire elemental.

"Long time no see." I told flame prince.

"Same." He told me.

"_Is it just me or he's acting nice?" _I whispered to Bubblegum.

_"He's acting nice alright; remember you told him to act nice?" _She whispered back.

"Hmm…I did!" I yelled in excitement and anger.

"Why are you angry?" She asked me.

"No reason, just mad."

"Oh I see."

My brain had switched on now, "Why'd you kidnap me? Is it true you're dating Choco? Or are you dating someone else?"

"Whoa whoa whoa easy there," She calm down. "I kidnap you because of something I need your love for an experiment." I gave her a "why" look. "Because… for reasons I wouldn't tell," She answered my first question, "No I'm not dating Choco." She answered my second question, "I'm not dating anyone right now." She answered my last question. "That's why I need your love."

I had a funny look on my face, "My love? Why, my love?"

She gulped, "I-I L-L-L-L-OVE Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU!"

My jaw dropped she loves me? She loves me?! Well I can't date her, for obvious reasons, "Sorry princess, we can't date, we're just friends. Goodbye, why won't you date flame prince he's hot! Uh forget what I said of him hot."

* * *

I left the castle leaving her sobbing I went to the tree fort for **lov****_e_** tips.

"Jake? It's me, Finn." I said knocking the door.

Jake opened the door, "Oh, you're back so soon, aren't you supposed to date Fionna?"

I sat down on the couch, "Nah, I lied, I went to princess B."

Jake smirked, "Tier 2?" He teased.

"I have a girlfriend Jake." Jake shrugged, and played Kompi's Kastle.

"Jake," I instantly remembered. "I have love problems."

"Yeah?"

"Well, princess told me she loves me," Jake raised his eyebrow. "Yeah! I told her we can't date because, I have Fio."

Jake shook his head, "Well, you did the right thing."

I raised my head, "I did?"

"Yeah, you didn't cheat on princess Fio…but did you leave her sobbing?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yes, I told her to date flame prince."

"Great moooove Finn," Jake said sarcastically. "She's never gonna talk to you again."

Never talk to me again? Heh, I don't need _her_.

"Well? At least, I don't love her." Jake just shrugged and continued playing.

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

**In the castle:**

Flame prince and Choco saw Princess B. crying.

"Why are you crying?" Flame prince and Choco asked in unison.

Bubblegum sniffled, "F-F-Finn b-b-b-broke *sniff* m-my *sniff* HEART!

Choco raised an eyebrow, "How?"

She suddenly stopped crying, "He chose Fionna over me! How could he?!"

Flame prince and Choco snickered, "Jealous? Ya can't date him, he's dating someone else." Flame prince giggled a bit.

Bubblegum glared, "OUTTA MY WAY NITWITS!" She pushed them away. So she can make an experiment. A **_love_** experiment, that is.

* * *

**In the tree fort:**

Jake reached for the door, "Finn, I'm going to check on the puppies for a bit, I'll be right back." Jake said.

"Yeah, sure, sounds cool, whatever." Finn said, with of boredom.

Jake made an anger grunt, "Guess that means bye." He said to himself, before taking another step to the outside world he saw a note that says: **_Give this NOTE/LETTER TO FINN._**

"Finn, this letter is for you!" Jake called from the fort. Finn rushed outside to see Jake handing him a note.

"Wonder who this is from." Finn saw the note. Jake shrugged and left. He started reading the note and it was from Princess B. Here's what the letter/note said:

**_Finn, Hero of Ooo._**

**_It's me princess, mark my words I'll make _****_YOU_****_ love me! _**Finn laughed a bit went he read that part. **_Oh you think this is funny? I'll break into your house, and give you the "thing"_**_ Thing? _Finn thought. He kept reading. **_Yes thing! I'm not gonna tell you until; I break into your house! Oh and by the way, if you had enough of this "letter" I suggest you're dumb enough not to prepare me in to breaking in your house._**

**_Princess B._**

**_P.S. You were right about Flame prince being hot…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T STOP LOVING YOU!_**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

My eyes widen when I read the whole letter, I had to prepare myself! I grabbed my sword then, I looked at the small window at the door, nothing. Still no one. But still, I was prepared! I waited. I waited and waited…FOR 30 MINUTES! Finally, my waiting was paid off. Geez…princess, you sent that later too early. *BRSHHH!* I heard the door open. Princess was here. "Where's that 'thing' you were gonna show me prin-"I was cut off with a disgusting taste of a potion.

"BLAH! WHAT WAS IN THAT STUFF?"I yelled at her I spat out what was in the potion, but some I drank.

Princess looked at the potion, "This was supposed to make you love me!" I looked at her angrily; even if I'm not supposed to do this, I punched her in the face.

"Finn," Her eyes started to water. "why did you punch me?"

I wanted to scream, "Get out princess. You're banned from this FORT. Don't even try to come here, I'll be watching you."

She kissed my mouth, I quickly pulled away, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PRINCESS?!" I yelled at her.

"YOU'RE WRONG; I WON'T EVER STOP LOVING **YOU!**" She slapped me.

I held my cheek that she slapped, "Get out."

"Gladly,"

"I still hate you though; I want_ you_ to hate _me._"

"Gladly,"

"Good. Now be quiet and go outside."

She nodded then, left. NEPTR came to me.

"Creator, is there anything wrong with that pink lady?" _It_ asked me.

"Yeah, she wants me, while I hate her, I have a girlfriend." I replied to it.

"Creator, why won't you help her love another man?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion me help her? No way!, "Uh NEPTR how about you help her?"

"Okay! It is nice to help such charming and pink lady." He left the room, while I was lost in my own thoughts. _Is it just me or did NEPTR say that Bubblegum was charming? Meh he did._ I thought. I started to text Jake.

**[ME]: Jake wen r u comin home? Things have been being strange since u left**

**[JAKE]: Wat happened**

**[ME]: Bubblegum barged in here and NEPTR called her charming**

**[JAKE]: Ill b rite over.**

**[ME]: No…no u must b doin sumthin 2 da puppies, wat r u doin?**

**[JAKE]: M finished making dem go 2 sleep**

**[ME]: Fine you can go home**

I waited several minutes, maybe, that potion has something to do with it.

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V**

I was in my room, crying on my pillow, the door opened and then I found;

I raised my eyebrow, "Choco? Flame prince? What are you doing here? Oh and by the way, I needed you here, Flame prince. Remember?"

Flame prince sighed, "Yeah, why?"

I replied him with a devilish grin, "A love experiment." I evil laughed.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I hurried home, seeing if Finn was "making believe" and when I went in I saw Finn with his cell phone;

"Finn?" I asked.

Finn hung up his phone, "Yeah?"

"Who are you calling?"

"Fionna. She's not answer calls!" Finn started to cry. "I'll look at her castle."

"I'm coming too." Finn nodded then we left.

When we got there Fionna glared at Finn.

Fionna slapped Finn, "I HATE YOU!"

"W-w-hat?!" Finn stuttered.

Fionna glared, "DID I STUTTER? I HATE YOU! GET OUT! I'M WITH MY NEW BOYFRIEND GO OUT!"

Finn cried, "No Fi I-"Finn was cut off.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU STILL LOVE ME?" While Fionna was talking I saw a purple potion on her table.

"_Finn, look a potion!_ I pointed to the potion_ "that must've made Fi all wacko!" I whispered to Finn._

Finn nodded, "Fi! You must've got wacky all over that potion!"

Fionna glared, "WHAT POTION?! I'M JUST HANGING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" She looked at her table. "THAT MUST BE PUNCH, YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING OUT WITH FLAME PRINCE, SO GOODBYE!"

Finn frowned, "C'mon Jake, let's go." He said to me. "have fun dating Flame prince." He said to Fionna.

I can't believe it, they broke up. Why, oh why?

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I went to bed, locked the door, and turned on my radio to _Heart attack by One Direction._

**(Too lazy to type lyrics: P) (lyrics and song link from: ** watch?v=OfIvYrRiQbo

"Fionna, you're all I ever wanted." I said to myself. "I wish, you didn't say "I hate you" to me…well, if you're gonna play that game to me, so be it! I HATE YOU FIONNA!" I broke into tears.

Jake knocked, "Finn? Why won't you just date other girls?"

"O-okay."

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

At Fionna's castle Bubblegum was with Flame prince and Fionna.

"Hey guys," She said to them. "what's up guys?"

"That 'Finn the romantic and heroic human'," Fionna finger quoted Finn the romantic and heroic human. "barged in here!"

Bubblegum faked a gasp, "He's still in love with you?! Oh my!" Bubblegum faked a shout. "mind if I date him?"

Fionna grinned, "Be my guest." Bubblegum nodded then went to her castle.

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**


End file.
